User talk:Alozec
Welcome }} }} Please remember to name images properly - this image isn't named properly. A more appropriate name would be "Esskey-GTAO-Poster". I've decided not to warn you, as you have attempted, but it still isn't perfect. Keep in mind the GTA Wiki:Media Policy :) Monk Talk 15:45, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Vehicles Hey there, I saw you recently added the SecuroServ vehicle import information to many vehicles. As I haven't played the DLC properly yet, can I ask, are these vehicles that also spawn with custom license plates? Seen in many of the screenshots, cars spawn with specific custom plates. I have a list of the plate that they can spawn in if this is the case, so feel free to go back and add these to each vehicle :) 0x00F3238A = Seven-70: FRU1TY 0x0191659B = Jester: NOF00L 0x02AB89A3 = Reaper: 2FA5T4U 0x0504ABB7 = T20: CAR4M3L 0x0ACCBF15 = Verlierer: CURV35 0x0B993C72 = Zentorno: W1NN1NG 0x0BC49EF1 = Turismo R: TPD4WG 0x0C338EA7 = Bestia GTS: BE4STY 0x1A8C2B58 = Bestia GTS: 5T34LTH 0x1D92CA15 = FMJ: C4TCHM3 0x1D8611D8 = Massacro: B055 0x1F5CD9F2 = Tampa: CRU151N 0x2B0C0F9D = X80 Proto: TURB0 0x2D1AF56E = Tampa: CH4RG3D 0x2EB0490C = No Filter 0x2EB46C58 = FMJ: J0K3R 0x3C0A1139 = Entity XF: 0V3RFL0D 0x4A6B5980 = Osiris: OH3LL0 0x5A628B90 = Massacro: B4N4N4 0x5D23FC37 = Sultan RS: F1D3L1TY 0x5F30ACDD = Feltzer: R4C3R 0x6A56C329 = Feltzer: K3YL1M3 0x6B6198B2 = Sultan RS: 5H0W0FF 0x6C62B30F = Roosevelt Valor: L4WLESS 0x8B21750B = Cheetah: BUZZ3D 0x8EA856D4 = X80 Proto: FUTUR3 0x9BDCDE80 = Tropos Rallye: 1985 0x9D5CE180 = Tropos Rallye: 31GHT135 0x10F218EE = Tyrus: B35TL4P 0x12FE887D = Jester: T0PCL0WN 0x14DB6A06 = Coquette Classic: T0FF33 0x16EFD75F = Verlierer: 0UTFR0NT 0x35B4125C = Alpha: L0NG80Y 0x35BBEA36 = Omnis: 0BEYM3 0x47DEB6B1 = Alpha: R31GN 0x56D68C76 = Cheetah: B1GC4T 0x72F70288 = ETR1: PR3TTY 0x77B01627 = Tropos Rallye: 1MS0RAD 0x78D9A6DC = Z-Type: K1NGP1N 0x80BF05D0 = Reaper: GR1M 0x82B97C7B = Tyrus: C1TRUS 0x89BB70D4 = Nightshade: DE4DLY 0x89D61C64 = Sabre Turbo Custom: 0R1G1N4L 0x96F2CA7F = ETR1: B1GB0Y 0x98EA6B58 = X80 Proto: M4K3B4NK 0x104EA801 = Turismo R: IN4H4ZE 0x160AB37D = Turismo R: M1LKYW4Y 0x231DED38 = Alpha: V1S1ONRY 0x346D6D26 = Reaper: D34TH4U 0x639E902E = Banshee 900R: H0WL3R 0x828F04C8 = Mamba: V1P 0x888E2C57 = Tampa: MU5CL3 0x5104B0F8 = FMJ: H0T4U 0x6182D44F = 811: R3G4L 0x9987CC3B = Entity XF: IML4TE 0x25382CF0 = Jester: H0TP1NK 0x62349EB3 = Roosevelt Valor: 0LDT1M3R 0x82519DCF = Entity XF: W1DEB0Y 0x92057E54 = Roosevelt Valor: V4L0R 0x97740C45 = Nightshade: E4TM3 0x691928FD = Massacro: TR0P1CAL 0x945939FB = 811: SL1CK 0x7019717C = 811: M1DL1F3 0x66970257 = Z-Type: B1GMON3Y 0xA1DA435E = Mamba: 0LDBLU3 0xA5B5A8C8 = Nightshade: TH37OS 0xA8E96E6C = ETR1: M0N4RCH 0xB0B620CD = Stirling GT: T0UR3R 0xB27A05FE = Coquette BlackFin: BLKF1N 0xC273C448 = Stirling GT: M4J3ST1C 0xCA24361F = T20: T0PSP33D 0xCB264B78 = Z-Type: CE0 0xCB9115E2 = Omnis: W1D3B0D 0xCBDAD9BB = Sultan RS: SN0WFLK3 0xCD89A3CA = Sabre Turbo Custom: GUNZ0UT 0xCE3C8AEF = Feltzer: P0W3RFUL 0xD023457F = Zentorno: H3R0 0xD5D4F49D = Banshee 900R: D0M1N0 0xD5E7CCD9 = Coquette BlackFin: V1NT4G3 0xD94FB15F = Omnis: D1RTY 0xD861D29A = T20: D3V1L 0xDEAD0205 = Osiris: SL33K 0xE1A56883 = Zentorno: 0LDN3W5 0xE8AE4863 = Tyrus: TR3X 0xE52A6C01 = Seven-70: SP33DY 0xEFE08165 = Seven-70: 4LL0Y5 0xF02A9FC5 = Stirling GT: R4LLY 0xF0EEA688 = Osiris: PH4R40H 0xF12E8BDD = Verlierer: PR3C1OUS 0xF80078B7 = Sabre Turbo Custom: B0UNC3 0xFDE6F20A = Bestia GTS: 5M00TH Ignore the codes before each; that's just file references. But that should be the entire list. Enjoy :) Monk Talk 21:33, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Badges I've decided to be a bit more lenient as I can see you're editing here constructively, and that is very much appreciated. However, I'm still not quite sure about these badge edits. To me, direct badges from the files should be added to the badge section of the gallery, and the user can use the rest of the design gallery to work out which badges are used where, and what is not used, it's not ideal in terms of helpfulness, but it means less duplicate files (and less accurate representations). OR we can be, as you are doing, more helpful and add files of only the badges the car actually uses and be a bit more helpful to the reader; less badges = less confusion - there's no puzzle to work out. But this does mean there are more duplicates, which at the moment is my bigger concern. I really appreciate your help and it's great to see you helping out with this, but I'd really like to know what your thoughts are on this and whether we can reach a suitable agreement, even if it was something as simple as choosing a better way to pick filenames, for example by type, class, manufacturer, DLC, etc. Let me know what you think! Monk Talk 03:33, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Body Style "Custom" is not a bodystyle - all the "Custom" denoted vehicles in-game are to the player's choice; by default, the cars are in no way custom variants. I'd apply custom to vehicles that are custom by default. Things like the Tornado Rat Rod, the Franken Stange, the Sanctus, etc. Also, there is no need to add "2-door" to every single vehicle that is a two-door. The reason we have two-door is to distinguish body styles that commonly use either 2 or 4 door models. This applies to the styles of sedan, coupe, and SUVs. I have never seen a 4 door hypercar and I don't think I will anytime soon. And just for reference, the Nero Custom isn't "custom" - it's a GT (grand touring) hypercar. Monk Talk 13:32, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :I have no idea why you are acting so irrationally - the style is perfectly formatted, hence the most intricate Manual of Style is the Vehicles MOS. But there's no point listing the number of doors a supercar has - I don't understand how you cannot get this. When it comes to terminology with the number of doors, there are different types of sedans, 2 doors, 4 doors, there are different types of coupes, 2 doors, 4 doors - there aren't different types of supercars, etc. There's no point listing "2-door" on literally every vehicle. Are we going to begin listing the number of wheels they all have? The number of seats bikes have? What's the point exactly? :And I don't understand what the problem is with the custom vehicles either. Just because a vehicle is named "Custom" in its title, doesn't mean its custom bodywork. Custom simply means it can be modified heavily, that's what it is. The bodywork still remains the same by default. :We discussed the badges and I agreed with you, so I'm still not sure how this is relevant. It's your choice whether you leave, but having a hissy fit over something that isn't rocket science doesn't look particularly great. Monk Talk 15:51, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Deleted Not because it is a "leak" since we know the code for it is now in the game, but because that was a piss-poor excuse for new page content for an editor with your experience on the wiki. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:56, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Upcoming content Until you can actually be bothered to put effort into newly created articles and conform them to the Manual of Style layout, your pages will be deleted. I am not at all convinced that you actually care about the article content itself, but more that you only want to create the articles to earn some sort of "credit" for being the first person to add/create the upcoming content. I disagree with adding redlinks of articles, too. Either put more effort into the actual article, or don't bother at all. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 16:46, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :You can at least create the page in accordance to the manual of style, which from what I've seen from you, you have never done before. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 14:15, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Artwork licensing Good day, sir/madam, I just wish to inform you that when you modify an artwork for a Grand Theft Auto game (such as by cropping, tinting, etc.), it does not make it your artwork, and therefore it cannot be licensed with a public domain license, as it is still copyrighted to Rockstar Games. You licensed this cropped artwork of the Akula that you uploaded at 11:59 on April 19, 2018 (UTC) with the "Self" license template (used when the author releases their own work into the public domain), which is not correct, as it should be uploaded with the artwork license. Please be sure to upload images with the correct license in the future. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to contact me or another member of Staff. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:02, January 21, 2019 (UTC)